It is planned to complete immunological studies in progress to determine if the extracellular membrane observed in long term cultures of MDCK cells in tissue culture is tubular basement membrane. Hydroxyproline and hydroxylysine-containing polypeptides produced by MDCK cells will be studied to determine their relationship to basement membrane biosynthesis.